This Is Your Home
by ACCflock
Summary: A story about Max and Jeb. Max is abused by her father, and Jeb wants to help her. This is not a Fax story, or not a normal "abused Max" story. Please READ and REVIEW! Rated T for rather violent themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, and it starts out like every other abusive Max story, but it's not the same thing. I accept constructive critism, and check out my other stories. Thanks, and review! And for my Reunion by Internet readers, I can't update today because I have writer's block for that story. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

I rushed to my room, and checked out the bruise. This time it was small, I would be able to hide it. Aaron, as I called him – I refused to call him Dad anymore, after he started beating me, had been rather nice, for himself. I decided to clear my head, instead of staying locked up in my room like I normally did after he beat me. I jumped out the window, and landed with the grace of a cat. I ran to the park, and sat down on an empty bench.

After a while, a middle-aged man sat down next to me. He looked relatively nice, with a bowler hat like in the olden days in England and a tweed coat. He was looking at me weirdly, and I couldn't figure out why, when I realized I had no coat on. I probably looked pretty crazy, with no coat or sweater in the middle of November.

"Do you need a coat?" He asked me.

"No, I'm fine; I just left in a rush. Thanks for being considerate with a total stranger, though." I answered him.

"I'm Jeb, so now we're not _total _strangers." He said warmly. Hmm, he had sense of humor.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max." I told him.

"I've never seen you around, and I come here every day." He asked. "Are you new?"

"No, but I rarely come here. I used to come here before my mom died, but I've never had the heart to come back after." I answered sadly.

"You look hungry, so let me take you out to dinner." He offered. I know it's not safe letting random people take you out, but I was a black belt in karate, so I could defend myself if I needed to.

"Sure." I accepted. He led me to a fancy restaurant, with food I had never even heard of. But all too soon, I had to get back. Aaron was probably wondering where I was, and would hit me when I got home. I told Jeb I had to go and said that maybe we could meet again tomorrow, same time, same place. As I left, he waved goodbye. I really didn't want to go back to Aaron, and leave someone as nice as Jeb. I had had a truly wonderful evening with someone that, I didn't know yet, but would become my guardian angel.

**There. Tell me if you like it, and before anyone asks, this is not a Fax story. The only characters that will play an important part are Max, Jeb, Aaron, and maybe Dr. M. Tell me if you like it, and review!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Thanks, all you guys liked the story, so I will continue it. This will be a short story, with only 7 chapters. And this will be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

The next day, after I had taken another good beating, I once again fled to the park, hoping to find Jeb. My wished were answered, or prayers, or whatever you want to call it. I sat down next to him, and we started talking.

"Hi. Fancy seeing you again." I said.

"You too." Jeb answered. "Want to eat again?"

"Sure, I was a bit hungry. Where do you want to eat?"

"McDonald's Ok?" Jeb asked.

"Sure, why not?"

We walked to the nearest McDonald's, which around the corner. I ordered three Big Mac's. While I was chomping down my food, Jeb watched me eat. I answered his unasked question.

"I have a fast metabolism, which is why I can eat this much and not get fat. And I don't get a lot to eat at home." I told him.

"I could bring some food over, if you want." He offered.

"No, no, it's just that umm… my parents… don't like to have people over?" I said. Jeb would hit me even more if he found out I was socializing. Jeb looked at me weirdly, as if he knew I was lying, but let it go.

"I can help you, if you want."

"No thanks. I'm fine." I responded. As we got up to leave, I almost fell down because of the kick Aaron had given me in the leg.

"Are you OK? I can get you help, if you want." Jeb said, helping me up.

"No thanks, I just got a bit light-headed there. I'm fine now." I refused.

As I was walking home, I realized something. Jeb had offered me something no one else ever had, and I had been forced to refuse it. Help.

**I know, I know, it's too short, but in my defense, I have limited "computer time", and I have two stories to update. So Ha! No but really, the next chapters will be longer.**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just warning you, this is a VERY short chapter, so please don't say it's too short in the reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. That honor is reserved for JP.**

Jeb and I's "secret rendezvous" continued like this for a week, until one day there was a lot of wind, and my shirt lifted up to my stomach. When Jeb saw all the bruises and scars, he was speechless.

"Who did this?" He solemnly asked.

Since there was no use lying, I answered truthfully. "My father, Aaron."

"Well, Max, I'm going to help you, and I don't care what you say." He said.

And this time, I didn't refuse.

**See, like I said, very short. Don't hate me! **

_-ACCflock ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter. All there is to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

"I told you not to talk to strangers! You disobeyed me!" Aaron yelled. He had seen Jeb and I talking on the street.

A punch to the stomach, a blow to the head, the full package was what I got for that one thing. He immediately assumed Jeb knew about the hitting. I mean, he did, but what if he hadn't found out?

But this was all working out in my favor. It sounds stupid, but it's true.

"Go to your room!" Aaron took my arm, and dragged me upstairs. He threw me into my room, and I heard the click of the lock. I waited until I heard his retreating steps, then took a duffel bag, and threw the basics in there. Pants, shirts, toothbrush, you know. Then I looked out the window, and when I saw what I was looking for, threw the bag out the window.

I then proceeded to climb out the window. You see, our house was relatively old, so there was a lot of ivy on my side of the house. I put one foot on the windowsill, then the other. I latched one hand onto the ivy, took a deep breath, and slowly let go of the windowsill. I climbed down the ivy. I will spare you the details of my landing, but let's just say I got a little bit dirty.

I fell into Jeb's waiting arms. **(For those of you who don't get it, she's escaping with the help of Jeb)** I was about to go over the fence to finally get away, and never see Aaron again, when the devil himself appeared, holding someone I never knew he had.

It was a gun, and he was pointing it at me.

** This story is gonna end soon, just saying, but I hope you'll still read it.**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

They always say that when your time comes, you won't be scared. Ain't that a load of poop. I mean, Aaron was really really really mean, but a gun? Seriously? Unfortunately, i had no doubt that he would shoot.

" So, this is the man who has come to take my daughter away from her lovely father", he said.

"Lovely? And please, I'm not your daughter. I thought we established that when you started hitting me!", I replied, my voice raising on that last part.

"Max, Max, calm down, we'll find a way out of this." Jeb whispered softly. "At my mark, run until you find someone and call the police."

After that, we all just sorta stayed quiet. Aaron was looking between Jeb and I, suspicious. But then, Jeb looked at me, and whispered, "Run."

I did exactly as told. But after a minute or so, I realized Jeb wasn't behind me. That was when I heard the fighting. I quickly ran back to the house, where Aaron and Jeb were fighting. It looked like Jeb had the upper hand, but then, the wheel turned. Aaron was getting more and more punches in, while Jeb was defending himself less and less.

I know I should have helped him, but I don't think they'd want me to. This was between them, and I respected that. I didn't want to interfere. Besides, it didn't look like there was much I could do anyways. But something brought my attention back to the fight.

Aaron had the gun in his hand, pointed at Jeb. And there was nothing either of us could do it. If I lunged, we'd both get killed, whereas Jeb couldn't jump aside, with all the blood he had lost.

"Max, leave. If you leave, you can be safe. Go to the police and tell them everything. They'll believe you."

"No Jeb, you tried to help me. No one's ever done that for me before. I can't just leave you here."  
And just as Aaron pulled the trigger, I threw myself in front of Jeb.


End file.
